1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch assemblies and, more particularly, to a latch assembly that can be used to releasably maintain a movable closure element in a desired position relative to a support therefor.
2. Background Art
Movable closure elements are used in many industries in both static environments and on moving equipment. These closure elements are commonly pivoted, or translated, between different positions, normally opened and closed positions, to selectively block and allow access to, a space fronted by the closure element.
An exemplary latch assembly, utilized on the above type of closure element, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,787, to Kutschat. Kutschat employs two throated rotors which are repositionable to cooperatively engage with a strike element. The rotors are designed to be selectively maintained in secondary latched positions and primary latched positions. The primary and secondary latched positions are maintained by the end of an L-shaped arm, which is movable about a pivot between positions wherein the arm is engaged with the rotors, to maintain their latched positions, and disengaged from the rotors. The free end of the arm is spaced from the pivot and travels in an arcuate path between its rotor-engaged and rotor-disengaged positions.
One problem with existing latch assemblies is attributable to the fact that the closure element must be nearly closed for the rotors to achieve the secondary latched positions. The present design of glass doors on agricultural tractors requires significant camber built in to the door to compensate for the inherent flexing of the door. In addition, all-glass doors require more momentum to be closed to the point that the rotors achieve their secondary latched position and some never achieve full closing to the point that the rotors achieve their primary latched positions. It has been observed that doors can be accidentally left ajar. With the equipment being transported at high speeds, the door can fly open and possibly shatter.
Another problem with the prior art latch assemblies has been that with the conventional latch assembly construction, the secondary latched positions for the rotors may be almost indistinguishable from the primary latched positions by viewing the position of the closure element. As a result, a user may mistakenly believe that the unlatched closure element, which is but slightly ajar, is positioned so that the rotors are in their secondary latched positions. This could lead to a situation in which the unlatched closure element may be inadvertently opened or otherwise undesirably allowed to reposition. There is also a potential problem in the manufacturing and assembly operation that can lead to additional time spent to install the latch and door plus rework and warranty costs to correct this condition in the field.